Pyrrhia's Doctor
by Athena Kingdom
Summary: Sometimes, help comes in the form of some peculiar Dragons. And who is leading these 'peculiar' dragons? Why, it's The Doctor of course. His tenth regeneration isn't having the best of luck, seeing as he was sucked into ANOTHER foreign dimension. I wonder what happens when he becomes a dragon. With fire. And wings. Hmmm. I predict this will end in catastrophe! But what do I know?
1. Chapter 1

_A large, black dragon, with silver s scales dotting the underside of it's wings, glided silently through the night sky. It was time. She could feel the force building up in her temples. She took a sharp right turn and landed with a soft_ _ **thump**_ _. She started running quickly through the rain forest. Soon she was gasping in pain._ _ **So close, yet so far.**_ _She thought. She was desperately trying to get close to a village._

 _"Help!" She gasped. "Farseer, help!" She sounded desperat._

 _Suddenly, an even larger black dragon came out of the shadows, and wrapped his wings around, the now sobbing dragon. "What's wrong, Futurespeaker?_

 _"I-" She collapsed into Farseer's arms. "A prophecy." that was all she said before her body went limp._

 _Her head lifted and she started reciting,_

 ** _"One tail, one wing, one tooth, one eye,_**

 ** _A spot of venom, so none shall die._**

 ** _Scales, muscles and all others to,_**

 ** _all have one thing in_** ** _common, but none is alike._**

 ** _One tail of poison, one wing of ice,_**

 ** _one muscle of mud, one eye of sea,_**

 ** _Tooth of sky, venom of rain,_**

 ** _black_** ** _scales, dark as night,_**

 ** _All together at hatching,_**

 ** _All together since birth,_**

 ** _All together they will save the Earth_**

 ** _Black scales of night will now foresee,_**

 ** _The Coming_** ** _of one as ordinary as he,_**

 ** _He will come, he is like none other,_**

 ** _Saving Pyiphara is his goal,_**

 ** _This is what shall come to be."_**

 _Futureseer gasped. She looked up into her mate's eyes. "What does it mean?" she whispered, shaking in fear._

 _Farseer looked up into the night sky. "I don't know, Futureseer. I don't know."_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for checking out this fan fic... I'm sorry I didn't do a good job on the prophecy. I tried, but I couldn't get it to rhyme. Just pretend it does. Okay, is it all good? Good.**_

 _ **Now on the other hand I have to thank my brother, Shadowdog52. He helped me with this prophecy. Also If the end didn't sound ominous, that's because I was listen to a very happy song. Well Hope you can give me some points on the Prophecy thimg. REVIEW**_

 _ **That's it for now.**_

 _ **IwuvPrincessLunaand10thDoctor signing of for this chapter,**_


	2. Arctic Doctor

_Far away, in another galaxy, and another time, a Time Lord struggled to control his TARDIS...  
_

 _ **/D/O/C/T/O/R/S/ /P/O/V/**_

 **10 years later...  
**

The TARDIS is giving me grief. Again. Last time She went this crazy, she sent me to another dimension. I sighed. _I better get ready for a bumpy ride_. I hurriedly grabbed the TARDIS counsel, and hung on for dear life. Everything I had left laying out flew around my head.

As I made the dimension jump, I felt my bones growing bigger. At least ten times bigger. My mouth and nose connected and elongated into a snout. I felt something hard growing over my skin, and I felt something growing out of my back. I screamed. This was, by far, the worst transformation yet. It was even worse than regeneration. I feel a... tail growing? I shivered. This was not the most... comfortable experience. My fingernails grew sharper and longer, like claws, and I felt a burning in my chest. Oh God, it hurt.

I desperately wished I could black out. I was so big, that with this new tail, I stretched from the counsel to the door comfortably with my tail not full extended.

Silently, I cursed myself. _Now is NOT the time for statistics!_ I screamed again, because the pain in my chest had grown even greater. My bones started to grow stronger. The pain in my chest is probably the reason I blacked out, or maybe, it was the hammer I kept around for if the TARDIS went wonky.

* * *

 _In the land of Pyrrhia an Ice dragon stands on top of a mountain searching the sky for answers to all the problems in his life..._

 _ **/A/R/C/T/I/C/ /P/O/V/**_

I stood on the mountain top. The heat was sickening, yes, but I just needed some time to think. It was hard to be me. Also it was boring. And hard. And why am I wallowing in self-pity? I should be searching the skies for anything weird.

As I glanced upward, I spotted a big blue something. It was on fire, but not burning. It looked as if it were expanding. I sighed. _I better go tell my... friends._ And on that note, I took off the mountain's peak. I flew as fast as I could towards the cave, I called my home. I landed almost silently.

"GUYS! GUYS! COME HERE!" I yelled.

A dark black dragon with purple highlights swirling through her scales, the silver scales under her wings sparkled, and she had silver scales next to her eyes, symbolizing that she was a mind reader, and a vision seer. She was, in fact, my Nightwing friend, Stargazer, she came rushing out. She was always the first to come to my call. I have no idea why. "What is it, Arctic?" She asked.

"I need you guys to come see this." I replied with a glare. That always got my friends moving. _Why do I even need to explain? She can read my mind for crying out loud!_

She winced as if my thought had stung her. She rushed inside the cave to get the others.

I sat down outside the cave. The life of a prophecy dragon, always on the lookout for something weird, always on the run so no one can steal us. No socializing with other Icewings... it's pretty boring, with only six other dragons to talk to. That are your own age, at least. We have three guardians-Sunburst, the skywing, Pears, the rainwing, and Snowflake, the Icewing- who are also quite boring. Well, Pears is at least. I snort in disgust. I hoped that this could-destroy-all-of-Pyrrhia-dragon would come soon. This world is getting quite boring.

Soon, Swamp a mudwing, Flower, a rainwing, Solarflair, a skywing, Starfish, a seawing, Desert, a sandwing, and, of coarse, Stargazer, the night wing. Swamp had brown scales with different shades of amber and brown making swirling patterns on his scales. He was quiet boring looking if you asked me. Flower, on the other talon, was the complete opposite. Today she was a dazzling-if not TO dazzling-purple-pink, with swirls of dark purple, making her almost like a royal dragonet.

Solarflair has red scales that were mixed in with different color oranges, that made him look like a fire, or maybe, the sun. Starfish has nice blue-green scales with her glow-in-the-dark scales that always shimmered in the light. Desert is a sandy-gold color. His venomous tail poised and ready for attack. His eyes searched every corner of the sky, like he was searching for something.

"Why did you call us out here, Arctic?" Flower asked cheerfully, although I could tell this was just to stop the awkward silence that had stretched out to long. I was deep in thought, and they were waiting for me to explain.

"I saw a box." I relied simply.

"So?" Solarflair asked.

"It was falling out of the sky. And it was on fire, but it didn't burn." I said.

"I bet, Arctic, I bet." Desert said skeptically.

"He's telling the truth." Stargazer intervened before this sprung into an inevitable fight.

"Oh." Even _he_ couldn't find fault when Stargazer intervened.

I shifted uncomfortably. I _hate_ it when she goes looking through your mind. It makes me feel like the privacy of my thoughts is gone.

"Well let's get going!" I took off before anyone could ask any more questions. They followed me, thanks to my _awesome_ leader skills. No they just followed me because they were curious.

I led them to the mountain top, and I hovered for a moment. "I saw it... there." I said pointing. Then I calculated the angle it was falling and its weight and I traced its estimated path with my eyes. I saw a burning crater. "Why didn't I see that before? It's so obvious! This way!"  
We took off and headed towards the burning hole in the ground.

* * *

 _A brown Mudwing is laying in the ground covered from talons to tail in soot...  
_

 ** _/D/O/C/T/O/R/S/ /P/O/V/_**

Voices echoed all around me.

"Is he all right?" Someone asked

"Lets find out. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT MISTER?" Someone shouted right next to my ear.

I groaned.

"He's waking up!" A voice cold as ice said.

"You guys, he is wondering where he is!" another gasped. "His head is full of strange thoughts! Hey that's extremely rude!" She seemed to know what I was thinking. In fact I hoped she heard what I just thought. That'll teacher her to mess with me.

 _How could she know what I'm thinking?_

I opened my eyes. Foggy figures came into view. There was a white dragon standing over me. Wait a white dragon?

"GAH!" I scrambled up and ran backwards, only to trip over my new tail. Still not fully sure what that is for.

"Whoa, are you okay mister?" A dragon of many colors asked.

"Uh, y-yes I'm fine." I stammered. Not very good at socializing with dragons. Not that I ever would. Ugh, I wish I had my glasses. Not that they would fit me. As what I even am.

"Well, what's your name?" Said a dark black dragon with silver scales before.

"It's The Doctor." I replied. Well what was I supposed to say? They are fire-breathing dragons for goodness sakes!

"Uh," The black dragon said awkwardly, "Your a fire-breathing dragon to, Mister Doctor."

"I am? That explains the tail." I said to myself.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" A red dragon with humongous wings asked.

"Oh, God! My TARDIS! I need to find it!"

Could it possibly be in the crater right next to you?" A blue-green one with gills asked.

"What? How could that have passed me by? Must be the new body." I ran down the sides of the crater, only to encounter a HUGE version of my a TARDIS.

* * *

 _ **A/N: HAHA! I am leaving this chapter here! I think I figured out how this story is going to go. There will be a Narrator that will describe the situation, and then I will do one dragon's POV then the Doctors. I am trying out a multiple perspective chapter. I will try not to confuse you. Tell me what you think.**_


	3. Stargazer Doctor

**_A/N: Sorry if I made any of the boy characters to feminine. Imma girl and you girl writers know how hard it is to write for boys. Also you may be wondering why the doctor is a dragon if humans exist in this world. For that I have no answer. Also PM who you ship in this story. I'm not going to choose the ships. I'm leaving that up to you. Plus there is the fact that I'm not the wisest shipper, so It's up to you._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this important notice!_**

 _Stargazer watches The Doctor curiously as he stared at his TARDIS in awe..._

 ** _/S/T/A/R/G/A/Z/E/R/S/ /P/O/V/_**

This Doctor goes around claiming that his TARDIS, whatever that is, is missing and he needs to find it, but when he actually finds what he's looking for he stops in his tracks.

 _That's not right... must be my new size... that's still disturbing, though. I wonder how it looks on the inside._

Inside his head is weird. It's like he's built a wall to block out any emotion, like love for example, like love-love, not a silly crush like I have on Arctic. I feel sorry for him. His head is full of sorrow and pain. I wonder if he's okay. I have a feeling he actually has experienced that kind of love, the real kind, for anyone before. It seemed to me that he was old. Really old. Probably close to a thousand years old. But how does he still look like a young dragon? In his head I saw a flash of Silence grew.

"The door is closed." I pointed out obviously.

 _Wow thanks captain obvious!_ Solar Flair thought with a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"You were just about to say it, so I'd thought I'd save you from the embarrassment." I said shooting him a glare, with more anger than his. He dropped his gaze. I smiled.

 _She's scary._ Thought Flower.

 _Finally! I can actually be threatening! Yes!_ I thought happily. _Oh smiling will probably ruin my scowl._ I arranged my face so I looked scary. Sure I was a Nightwing, but I was as bubbly as a Rainwing.

"So, are you going to open it?" Arctic asked.

"If I can find the key!" Doctor replied. turning around so quickly that he smacked Flower on the nose. White flashed through her scales, ruining her beautiful scale pattern for a quick second.

"OW!" She exclaimed, holding her snout.

 _Curse this tail!_ Doctor thought without saying he was sorry. He searched the ground frantically.

"Is it right there?" Starfish pointed to a key on the ground next to me.

The Doctor looked at it. _It's grown. Must be because I'm a dragon now. Speaking of which, I think that fire might be the burning in my chest._

He sighed. "I think so." He grabbed the key, but fumbled with it. It dropped next to this TARDIS thing.

"GAH! Claws are even worse that hooves!"

"What's a TARDIS?" I asked as made another attempt to get the key.

"Time and relative dimensions in space." He answered without even thinking about it. I should know.

 _What?_ Every one thought at the same time.

"Ow! You guys know not to think the same exact thing at the same exact time! It hurts my head!" I exclaimed, holding my head.

"What are you talking abou-oh. You can read minds, can't you?" Doctor asked

"Took you long enough. All dragons know that Nightwings can read minds if they are born under the light of the moon. I was luck to be born under two, so I can see the future and read minds." I replied. "Everyone knows that."

"Well this dragon doesn't." Doctor muttered. He finally got the key into the lock and the door opened.

* * *

 _ **/D/O/C/T/O/R/S/ /P/O/V/**_

 _TARDIS sweet TARDIS,_ I thought after a moment of looking around the newly sized TARDIS. At fist, the size had shocked me, but after a moment of consideration, it made sense. New size, new sized TARDIS.

"So, are you going to let us in?" The black one asked.

"Hm, I wasn't planing on it, but go on in." I replied. I was going to need all the help I could get, in this new dimension. I stepped inside and out of the way.

The dragons gasped and I was showered by questions.

"How is it so big?"

"Why is it smaller on the outside?"

"What are those?"

"How does it work?"

"How big is it?"

"What? This makes no sense at all!"

Only the black dragon was silent.

"Uh, guys?" She asked, interrupting them all.

"What?" They all asked at the same time, glaring.

"Shouldn't we tell him OUR names? I'm sure he's wondering what they are." She phrase this as a question, but everyone knew she wasn't happy.

"Oh uh sure." The shimmering-white dragon said. "I'm Arctic."

"I'm Flower." The many-colored dragon said.

"I'm Starfish." The green dragon, who was very blunt in my opinion, stated

"I'm Desert." The sand-colored dragon said.

"I'm Swamp." The brown one replied.

"I'm Stargazer." The one who suggested that they tell me their names said.

"I'm Solar Flair." The reddish-orange one said quiet grumpily.

"Ah well, welcome to my TARDIS." I replied.


	4. Nooooo!

My life is over! My mom and dad are making me quit fanfiction and I won't be able to finish any of my stories. I am so sorry. I am marking all my stories as finished and publishing this notice on all of my books. I am so sorry everyone. I am Literally crying. I hope you can forgive me, and may God bless you all.


	5. Just Flower

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I am a rebel. Don't ask why I'm doing this, I just am. I can't believe how long it has been... Oh gosh.**_

 _ **Reader: Are you going to type the story or not?**_

 _ **Me: Um ya but... I don't know where to-**_

 _ **Reader: SHUT UP AND TYPE THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**_

 _ **Me: Geesh, Okay. Imma, Imma get right to that. Also there are plenty of rooms in the TARDIS but I am using the library that is placed in the TARDIS as a normal Library and there are a bunch of books but mostly fantasy books. Which is what you will get. So look at the titles. READ THEM!**_

 _ **ALSO I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM DOING THIS BRCAUSE MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL MEH!**_

 _ **/F/L/O/W/E/R/S/ /P/O/V/**_

My jaw hangs open, as I behold the sight of this thing. Imeadiatly I start running around.

"Three moons this place is huge! Oh my! OMM! Is this magic? Are you an animuse. Hold that thought." I am flying now and I dive into a random hallway. I pass a ton of doors until I spot one that has the glow of light reflecting off water. I shoot through the doorway.

"OMM YOU GUYS ITS AN INDOORS LAKE!" I fly out of that room and into another. I drop to the floor haphazardly and gasp. "OH MY MOONS! STARGAZER IT'S A LIBARY! ITS SO BIG!" I start flying to all the shelves and look for a section. If its a library there has to be a fantasy section, right? Soon enough I find the fantasy section. I start drifting through the scrolls. I find many interesting scroll.

 _"The Hunger Games, Divergent, Four, Wings of Fire, Harry Potter, Narnia, Silver Eyes, Starwars, hTe iFanel tSnad: hTe oLts_ _rTdinet_ how do you even pronounce that?" But only one really gets my attention. " _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning Theif_. What?" I sit down and start reading it. I am deeply imersed in it when I hear the sound of clawsteps. I keep reading.

" _Ahem._ Flower your doing it again." Arctic said.

I flick my tail dismissively, "What again?"

You're scales. They are reflecting what you're imagining," he replied.

I shrug, continuing to read, "Okay, whatever. I'm just going to continue to read.""Excuse me, Miss Flower, you must come back to the control center. I don't want you to get lost," another said.

I sigh, "Fine." I get up, mark my place in the scroll. With that, I walk to the center with Arctic and this Doctor dragon.

A/N: Me: Hey guys! I may or may not have been aloud on Fanfiction! Ya, I looked at the support you guys have given me! I can't believe it! But anyways, here ya go. I couldn't think of what to do for the doctors POV, and I wanted to get this up asap, so this is what you get till I get back in the swing of things! I have also improve my writing from last time I posted a chapter and I think you guys will love the improvements I've made. With that, I bid you farewell my subjects!


End file.
